The Legend of Duke Red
by xxkibaxfangxx
Summary: Couples: Duke Red x Ellie Vaughn, Duke Red x Professor Risenberg, Doctor Sonic x Duke Red, and more
1. Chapter 1

The long time ago, The metropolis was destroyed. Including Duke Red who died from the mysterious accident. Then the doctors and others just saved his life. Then they took him in..

Chapter 1: Duke Red's New Hope

"Ugh, what happened.. Where am I?" Duke Red finally spoke in a first time, then he tries to get up and his back just got hurt. "Gr! What happened to me!" Then he heard the sound the people having a talking and they are names "Doctor Sonic, Doctor Hover and Doctor Minus and his assistant Doctor Lemonade" are coming here to check Duke Red is good. "Who cares what it's called? The point is they have a couple words over human beings I don't know what the hell was whosoever and can we make it a deal?" Doctor Sonic just asked for the question. Doctor Hover just asked the same thing "Yep, I was thinking the same thing." Doctor Lemonade just sighed in disgust. "Shut up" he said and see Duke Red is waking up. "Hey, look! Mister Duke Red just awake!"

Doctors just went in and introduced themselves to Duke Red


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Duke Red's Sorrow

"10 million for the world's smallest Jet!" Doctor Sonic. Dr. Minus nodded, "Where's my daughter?" Duke Red asked to Dr. Minus sighs sadly "I'm sorry to hear this, She died because she was young in the war" Duke Red was shocked and started to cry "No, my baby... I was too late.." Duke Red sobbing uncontrollably. Dr Minus and Dr. Sonic comforting Duke Red


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Duke Red meets Ellenore Vaughn and Professor Risenberg (also known as Wilson Risenberg)

the door was knocked, The Doctors and Duke Red heard a knock. "Come in" Dr. Minus the door was open and the man and woman came in and the names are "Ellenore Vaughn and Professor Risenberg (also known as Wilson Risenberg)" " Duke Red, We do glad that you are awake, which means that we will be there soon after you'll get up" Wilson Risenberg said, in proud man who wears a glasses. Ellenore Vaughn is beautiful woman who has blue eyes just like her mother has, giggling at Duke Red. "Professor Risenberg, can I stay with Duke Red for min?" Professor Risenberg nods to Ellenore Vaughn and leaves for behind Ellenore Vaughn


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you must be Duke Red! I'm Ellie! But my friends called me Tima !" Ellie said " the name's Duke Red, It's nice to meet you" Duke Red spoke


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Duke Red's past

Duke Red realized for what happened to his daughter. so he wanted to leaved the hospital, Ellenore Vaughn, grabbed Duke's arm and said "Where are you going?" "I just to see my old friend, but it's far" Duke Red said sadly. "Wait, I'll come with you!" Ellenore Vaughn asked quickly, Duke Red was in shock and said "NO WAY! This is place is too far and dangerous! you get yourself killed!" Ellenore Vaughn used her puppy eyes to Duke Red, He sighs and said "OK, You may go, but promise me to go. I needed to tell you about my past... I had a daughter and wife, but I'm not allow to see them, you know why? They're dead, because of me... None of this would it happen. I mean none of it. so I made a Ziggurat for humans and robots, I could be The Duke, doesn't it mean that I'm heartless... I wasn't know about it! I'm sorry, Love" Duke Red started crying and Ellenore Vaughn is in shock and started to comfort him, and Duke Red smiled at her and whispered to her ear "Thank you" "Your welcome, dumbass" said Ellenore Vaughn, they begin to leave the hospital together and the adventure begins.


	6. Chapter 6

In the spring break, Patra is the Fox, she has a tail, but a white tip on it, and she wears a blue jacket, paints her home, pink. She giggled and yelled "Yes! It's perfect!" Then Patra and Yabu heard Kuro Hazama chasing Johnny around. "Oh no, not again" Yabu faceplams said. Patra waving at Duke Red and Ellie Vaughn, then Ellie's best friends and Ellie Vaughn and Duke Red introduces themselves each other


	7. Chapter 7

Ellie Vaughn and her friends talking about guys. Patra is bitching about the coconut hit her in last year. She eats a sour milk and it was gross, "ew! This stuff tasted like crap!" Yabu started to look at it. "Really, let me try some" Then Patra give it to Yabu to try some. "Hey, it is crap! That wasn't so bad at all" Yabu said excited. Johnny is the black guy who wears the black jacket and jeans. He said about the fire. "So, who wanted to pick the fire" "bro I did that last time" Kuro Hazama said. Then Duke Red sighs and look up the moon. Ellie Vaughn can in and see Duke Red, she asked "see anything, Duke?" "Not sure, but I got a bad feeling..." Duke Red said. "Me too if the Future finding the friendship we are. We must go back to Chicago and then we must get together forever. It will never be one more thing I have before." Ellie Vaughn asked sweet. Duke Red said "not only heroes aren't alike" then Duke Red and Ellie Vaughn smiled and kissing each other


End file.
